Miss Granger
by CretianStar
Summary: Naughty little one for all you lemony smut lovers. Enjoy please.
1. Miss Granger

A/N: A naughty miniature that I was going to use in the challenge but I couldn't wait. It needed to be published. Enjoy.

* * *

He strained against the red and gold bindings that had lashed him to the chair. Once around the wrist then tied to the chair itself, damn impossible to escape from. Draco had only been in this position once before which he'd never care to remember let alone talk about. But in his fourth year, she'd tied him up as well then.

Completely different reasons between when he was fourteen and twenty four, at fourteen it had been out of anger and revenge, now it was still revenge but far less anger... He hoped anyway.

"Hermione?" he called into the darkness, tensing against the gaudy ties in a desperate attempt for freedom. No answer. First he thought of his wand but no amount of silent or loud summoning would bring him his wand. That was powerful magic but he could only blame himself for going out with the brightest witch of the age.

She stepped from the shadows and his jaw dropped; a fine silvery gauze kimono hid any of neither her flesh nor the delectable clothes covering it, the red high heels with the red knickers and bra, and as she drew closer Draco could see gold stitching in the shape of a lion across each cup. He slavered at the thought and his tugging on the binds became desperate as he longed to touch her. She neared him and then circled round, her nose trailed from his ear to his clavicle, kisses occasionally pressed down his throat as he bared it to her.

"It's Miss Granger to you." Her husky voice sent ripples of desire to his already tented crotch and he whimpered before clearing his throat.

"Miss Granger? What have I done to offend you?" Draco could feel the lust coiling in his stomach, he loved her imagination and while he'd never admit it he loved her bossiness as well. If it was a turn on when he was 14, ten years on it had him worshipping her.

"This needs to be gone." She ignored his question then touched _his_ wand to his shirt and it vanished. His wand? Yes if only he could call to it and tried so mentally but found it unresponsive, what was this!? "A very powerful piece of old magic Draco, one that is based entirely on how connected the wand and wizard are. I told your wand my plan and asked if it would obey me for the night, it agreed most quickly. Amazing how wizards underestimate the powers of the inanimate." she murmured against his ear and without warning her nails tugged into his hair, pulling his face back for Gryffindor red lips to press to his.

"Mione..." Draco panted as she tore herself away, the wand vanished his jeans and underwear leaving him to her mercy. He groaned her name again but she tapped at him smartly with a finger and he watched her with a wolfish grin. He bit his lip, eyes raking over her body as she sat in his lap; she was soaked through already, heat radiating from her centre.

"Ruined those knickers Miss Granger?" he growled and sat back, he wanted to struggle against the bonds, grasp her, take hold of her butt and breasts, rid her of annoying underwear ... He was brought back to reality with a whoosh as the kimono slid down his shins eliciting goosebumps from him and her.  
She rubbed her core against his shaft and whimpered at the familiar yet shocking size before moving back slightly.

Her hand slid down her red thong, a miniature lion stitched across that as well and her eyes fluttered closed. She made lazy movements against her clit and was quite content to murmur softly at her slow pace. But the reality of what she had done set into her imagination and Hermione realised a very frustrated and horny Draco was in front of her, tied up and waiting for her because of her. It was an ego boost and a turn on.

She stood up and stepped out of the thong. Reaching back she unclasped the bra and stroked light circles over her nipples as they pebbled from the cool air and her arousal. Staring down at her blonde lover he was ramrod and sweating, 'Enough foreplay' her body was screaming and she slid onto his length, moans and incoherent whimpers slipping from her mouth as she reached for his bindings. He felt the tie go and his fingers instantly dug into her soft flesh of her hips, as her hips came down he pushed up and soon it wasn't enough, it was good but not enough. She pulled away to his protests before turning around, hands braced on the dining table, her perky butt swaying from side to side.

The growl that rumbled through his chest made her squeeze her legs together tighter, the ache building between her thighs and Draco plunged into her in one swift movement.

It wouldn't take much, not after that length of torture and Draco felt his orgasm building but held on by the skin of his teeth until Hermione cried out and clenched around him in a vice grip.

Stunned by his evening Draco sat heavily on the sofa and pulled his naughty girlfriend with him.

"Next time _Miss Granger_ it'll be Professor Malfoy to you." his voice, while tired was passion soaked and ladened with promise that made the heat flare in her exhausted body. Draco looked around at the room, her kimono and red underwear scattered around the room, his wand on the table, the chair still in the middle and the ties around his wrists still. He watched Hermione make herself comfortable and felt his eyes close.

"Yes sir." She whispered before she too fell asleep.


	2. Professor Malfoy

Hermione knew he would get his revenge.

He was a Slytherin, that's what he did.

He was also a pureblood; there were no muggle ties for her torture, it was pure magic that had her bound to the bed posts.

She had come in from work to find a small note on the kitchen table. It was a Tuesday, so he should have finished work before her. He also normally made dinner on a Tuesday and Hermione had been craving Draco's handmade spaghetti Bolognese. Their apartment was dark when she finally stumbled in. Hermione had struggled out of her ministry robes and hung them up, leaving her briefcase at the door she padded in to find the small post-it note on the dining table.

Post-it notes; the beautiful muggle invention that Draco had adored, their dinky cuteness had been the attraction for him.

_Meet me in the bedroom._

It had been a month and half since Hermione had sprung her last "gift" on him and in all truth she had given up worrying that he was going to get payback. But that was the Gryffindor mentality; domesticity had made her compliant, and she utterly forgot that he was a Slytherin, and cunning was the very basis of Draco's Hogwarts house.

She walked in to a pitch dark bedroom and felt the pull of magic, without warning she was flipped onto the bed, her wand was in her robes and the door banged shut.

"Draco…?" She called out, fairly sure that there were no malicious intentions from her captor.

"That's Professor Malfoy." He purred, the darkness fading as he illuminated the room with a flick of the wrist. She felt the last dredges of panic fade into a heady mix of lust and love. Fuck Draco was too damn hot on a regular basis, let alone when it was revenge sex.

She felt her mind puddle in the base of her skull as he appeared from the shadows, black robes adorned his body, covering every inch of sculpted muscle, hiding him completely from her view. His blonde hair shone out on the wand-light as a stark contrast and just as Hermione caught her breath he took it away again – the lazy flick of his wand removed every scrap of her clothing. She gasped and felt a new wave of lust wash through her system.

"Draco…"

"Professor…" He cut across her, watching with satisfaction as she swallowed hard. He loved Hermione for this reason; she was so beautiful, no matter the situation but to watch her blush made something well deep in his stomach into his heart. Then she let out a small whimper and Draco was snapped back to the present and his eyes raked over her body.

"Professor Malfoy. Please." She whined, he'd practically broken her already – she was begging for him now and he barely even started. The only problem was that Draco truly adored Hermione and watching her writhing on the bed, _before_ he'd even touched her made him a little crazy. Taking a deep breath, Draco slowly walked to Hermione's bound form and brushed his fingers across her thighs, counting desperately to distract him from the mewl that slipped from her lips. She was already incoherent he realised and watched her tug fruitlessly at the bonds that bound her to the bed; Draco felt himself stiffen impossibly more – thank god for robes.

His fingers grazed her thighs again, circling down her knees, to her calves and then back up, skirting her sex up her hips. She whined again and he pressed his lips to her throat.

Her mind was in a massive state of disarray as he continued his assault on her senses and nerves. She was vaguely aware that his need for teasing, and revenge lessened somewhat. His robes were tugged off into a heap on the floor but she still remained bound. Draco's lips worked furiously over her neck, her chest, nibbling on the twin peaks of her breasts. Hermione cried out and arched into his touch, desperate to be released, desperate to touch him as well.

"No chance Granger." He read her mind, damn legilimens. He always promised not to use it on her, but he also told her that she practically screamed her thoughts at him when they were in the throes of passion. "You're staying all tied up." He murmured and kissed her hard, he did compromise though; he released her ankle restraints and wasn't surprised when her legs lacked around his waist, feet scrabbling for purchase on his back.

"Draco pleaaase." She moaned again, her own teeth nibbling on his neck.

"Want something baby?" He purred in her ear, listening to her huff in irritation with that insufferable smirk.

"You know what I want…" She pleaded, staring at him, desperate lust oozing from her aura.

"I don't think I know what you want Granger." He was cocky and arrogant again, while she was bound begging for him. Hermione both loved and hated it.

"I want you to _fuck_ me so hard I see stars, that even Merlin hears me scream your name." Hermione knew that had done the trick because Draco froze in her arms, she watched his eyes close and could almost see the cogs whirring inside his head as he tried to process _Hermione Granger_ dirty talking him. All the years they'd been together and he still couldn't accept it when filthy words slipped from her mouth. She still loved the affect it had on him.

He entered her in one quick thrust, her restraints gone with the remnants of his will power and they were like animals. Her nails almost tore at his shoulders as he pounded into her; she was a tease and a turn on and Draco adored her when she was wild and uninhibited like now. Her hair fanned out on the pillow as her legs locked around his hips, his thrusts now deeper, hitting the spot that made her gasp wordlessly.

"Mione." He grated out, his orgasm impending at the mere sight of the women beneath him.

"Dracccccooooo." She chanted his name like a mantra as she reached her peak, she felt his body spasm through her own beautiful haze and he collapsed next to her, both exhausted by their tryst.

"Dirty Slytherin." She panted as his cuddled into his sweaty chest.

"Naïve little Gryffindor." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as they both drifted off.


End file.
